Captive Competition
by Gabbi-Mikorwa
Summary: What happens when a strange race kidnapps Ichigo and the others? Read to find out!Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was lying on her bed face down in her pillow, she had had nothing to do since the summer began,  
Deep Blue had been defeated so she didnt need to help 'save Tokyo' anymore, and ever since pudding crashed through one of the walls at the cafИ it had been closed. Deciding to go for a walk in the park Ichigo got up and changed into some summer clothes, this consisted of a light pink vest with strawberries on.

She decided to take a short cut through the alley, humming one of her favourate songs she strolled into it.

Suddenly, a dark shape fell ontop of her, blocking out the light, and muffling her surprised yells.

"I got her!" A mysterious voice spoke.

"Are you sure it's her? We dont want another incident." Another voice spoke, it sounded as if they had a cold.

"Yes I'm SURE it's her this time."

"Good, knock her out then."

The was something sharp stuck into her arm and suddely everything went black.

-  
Okay! A very short chapter just to start things off, I'll still work on my HPxTMM as well though

Review please 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Tokyo mew mew, why would I be writing FAN Fiction if I did?

---------

"Urrgh" Ichigo Opened her eyes to blackness, she gasped and thought it must be night but she had been walking to the park, what had happened? Ichigo began to run about in circles. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Tripping over, Ichigo realised something, feeling foolish she pulled the bag off her head to see two guards looking at her oddly from the other side of some bars.

Ichigo looked at the two guards and realised they were obviously not human. For one thing, they had long eyebrows, about three times as long as regular human eyebrows, although they looked nice, also they had long ears, but unlike Deep blue and the other aliens' their ears pointed behind their head,  
not outwards, they were also extremely tall.

The were sharp clack of heels walking down the hall.

"Is she awake?" a woman's voice demanded.

"Yes Madame Maulderan"

"Good..." The woman wearing a long black cloak and robe appeared infront of the bars, smirking, half of her face covered in a hood, which had holes for her ears.

The woman pulled out a key and walked up to the bars.

'When she opens it, I'll make a run for it.' Ichigo thought it out.

The woman turned the key and opened the door, as soon as she did Ichigo dashed, she ran past the woman and down the corridor, she looked behind her to see the woman fling her hand in the air, suddenly,  
large green roots sprouted out of the ground and grabbed Ichigo, making her trip over, they held her still.

"Ooph!"

"I think you'll find escape quite impossible. Follow me."

The roots let go of Ichigo but wrapped around her hands instead. The woman grabbed her by the collar and half dragged her down the corridor.

"Hey!! Hey! What are you doing?!" After being flung into a purple-ish room she lay on the floor, unable to get up without her hands.

"Dreamblade? Take care of her."

"Yes M'lady" A girl in in a white cloak and a purple dress nodded, she also had on a hood, but white this time.

It was around now that Ichigo realised the peculiar smell that hung in the air, it was like nothing she had smelt before but it seemed to calm her down.

"Good, she has an hour." The woman walked out.

"... I have an hour until what?" Ichigo shifted so she could see the girl, she seemed in her late teens.

"Until the competition begins!" The girl turned around to face her and began untying the roots around Ichigo's hands, then she sat up and pulled down her hood, Ichigo gasped.

"Y..your eyes!" 

"Y..YOUR EYES!!" The girl stammered. Her purple hair framed her face and went down to her waist, her face had red markings on it and her eyes were glowing blue-ish white.

"T..they're glowing!"

"T..they aren't glowing!" The girl pointed at Ichigo's eyes.

"Well duh!"

"What?"

"Humans dont have glowing eyes." Ichigo rolled them.

"Oh...anyway! Onto the preparation!"

"W..whaa?" Ichigo watched the girl run about the room reaching into cupboards and wardrobes and eventually pulled out a bundle of clothes walked up to Ichigo.

"Here you go" The girl smiled and Ichigo went behind a screen to change.

[5 minutes later

"O..kay I think I have this on right..."

The girl looked behind the screen and nodded.

Ichigo turned around to the mirror and screamed

"ITS SO CUTE!!!!!!!" She was in a pink silk dress that flowed about the curves of her body, and some material hanging from a band on her arm.

"Indeed! It looks very nice on you!" The girl smiled at Ichigo. "We have around ten minutes until it begins!"

"Oh yeah...wait." Ichigo realised something. "WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE?! I GOTTA GET HOME!! I GOTTA SEE MASAAYAAAAAA A A AAA!!" Ichigo fell onto her knees and started crying.

"Who's Masayaaaaaa?" The girl looked at Ichigo raising a long eyebrow

"My boyfriend.." Ichigo sniffed.

"...He's human right?"

"Yeah..." Sniff.

"What's he like?" The girl sat on the floor next to her

"Well, he's cool, good at sports...smart...everything really..." Ichigo sighed slightly.

"What does he look like?"

"Black hair...tanned skin...brown eyes...anyway enough about him, tell me about yourself, your name's Dreamblade?"

"Actually that's my second name, I'm really called Ilusien."

"Thats a pretty name... and the woman in the black?"

"That's Jhaede, you better call he Madame Maulderan or M'lady, everyone does."

"Oh..." The two sat in silence for a while when Jhaede burst through the door, now dressed in a black dress (not robe,  
her navy blue hair flowed past her shoulders, about the length of Ilusien's.

"Its time." Jhaede walked up to Ichigo and grabbed her hand, Ichigo noticed that Ilusien had a quiver strapped to her back and as they walked out the room she grabbed a bow and gave out a whistle, a blue-ish spotted leopard ran up to their sides and walks along with them.

"W..WHERE ARE WE GOING?!?!" Jhaede reeled back as Ichigo yelled in her long ear.

"STOP YELLING!" Her eyes glowed red but changed back when she blinked slowly.

At the end of a long corridor the was a black and white door, it had brass handles and looked very heavy.

Jhaede pushed the doors and they opened onto a sight Ichigo had never been able to anticipate. The sky was covered by trees but from what she could see the sky was a pinky purple. There where hundreds and hundreds of the aliens, their clothes looked very odd indeed, let alone their skin! There were all shades of purple,  
green, blue and white, there were groups of the aliens ontop of large collumns casting beautiful - almost magical - spells. In the centre of the cheering chaos there was an arena, the ground was dusty and a few spears were strewn around for what Ichigo hoped were decorative purposes.

"I reveal to you... MADAME STRAWBERRY!!" Ilusien yelled out with a loud voice as the crowd cheered their ears off. Ichigo's ears and tail shot out which caused even more cheering as she was lead to three thrones in an area close to the arena and was sat down on it with Ilusien and Jhaede on either side. Ichigo slumped down, dazed and confused,

'why was she here?'

'Why were they cheering?'

'What WAS this place?'

And most of all

'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?!?!'

Ichigo was snapped out of her dazed state as there was a rumbling sound, a gate set in the wall of the arena was opening up.

"AND HEERE ARE THE CONTESTAAAAAAANTS!!!" Ilusien yelled from next to Ichigo above the roaring crowd.

As the 'contestants' came through the gate Ichigo gaped whilst Jhaede raised an eyebrow amusingly.

'It couldn't be.

Could it?

No, I must be mistaken.'

"NANIIIIIII?!?!"

-  
A/N Yo people, I havn't updated for a loong time with this, and I'll get onto Something Wicked This Way Mews STRAIGHT AWAY I promise!!!

Eve bursts through the door

Eve: NOR does she own the descriptions of the elves. It's from a game we play hm hm nyah!

Rrrr...

Eve: BUT She does own the character Ilusien. But not Jhaede Maulderan. Why? BECAUSE ITS MY CHARACTER BWAHAHHAHAHAAH!

Yeah...yeah...

Eve: OH MY GOD I CAN'T BREATHE TABACCO IN THE AIR Chokes

OH NO!! WHO WILL CORRECT MY STORIESSSSS

EVe: Use the...the...

THE FORCE?

Eve: THE DICTIONAIRY...ugh.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
I CAN'T BE BOTHERED! 


End file.
